


我曾許願的清泉 I WISHED A SPRING

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: summary：莱纳德 麦考伊从未想过他会在这条徒步路线上遇到另一个旅行者，因为不会有任何一个脑子正常的人类在2219年来到黄石公园，还是夏季的黄石公园。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 1
Collections: ST安利合集





	我曾許願的清泉 I WISHED A SPRING

I WISHED A SPRING

summary：莱纳德 麦考伊从未想过他会在这条徒步路线上遇到另一个旅行者，因为不会有任何一个脑子正常的人类在2219年来到黄石公园，还是夏季的黄石公园。

渐缓的列车停在一个只有红色塑料棚子和两排破旧椅子的站台前面，站牌上残余的斑驳油漆勉强拼凑出“黄石镇”的字眼。旧黄石公园仍然保留几十年前人类肆虐的痕迹，随便走几步便能看到绿色塑料垃圾桶顽强的残骸，颤颤巍巍保持着挺立的姿势朝过路人张开大嘴。道路两边的旅店和便利店早已不是原先的窗明几净，插在窗台上的玻璃碎片反射刺目的烈日，闪得人睁不开眼。

莱纳德 麦考伊孤身一人站在站台上，从满当当的烟盒里捻出一根手卷烟，就着甲烷打火机狠狠地吸了一口充满柴油和煤灰的味道。他看到远处的岩石上站着一只双头白头鹰，正在凶猛地撕扯一只八脚黄鼠狼，于是下意识攥紧了挎在身上的改装霰弹枪。

这个年代在黄石公园的活物着实不能被称作“生物”，战争后的核污染和基因改造技术让那些残次品四处流浪，猛兽变得温顺，麻雀称霸四方，黄石公园食物链顶端的竟然是雪白的野兔。

但麦考伊希望自己不要碰上什么血腥的争斗场面，他在领取年假补贴时虔诚地许愿这会是一次不错的独行旅游。是的，来自纽约的著名外科医生莱纳德 麦考伊医生，实际上在野外远足圈子里拥有另一个响当当的名号：老骨头。“老骨头”在网络课程平台上任教一门野外生存课程，同时“老骨头”出版了三册植物演化学著作，当然，他还是蝉联洲际拳击赛五年冠军的拳击好手。麦考伊自己也说不出为什么他硬生生给自己塞成“十项全能的好男人”，或许只是为了弥补离婚后贫乏无味的单身生活。

任何事情都不可能如意，麦考伊在独行的第三天清晨准备开始跨越黄石平原，刚走到大棱镜湖边时扑面而来一股铁锈味。医生，现在应该叫做探险家，立刻从一块岩石后缓缓靠近——首先映入眼帘的是一滩新鲜的紫红色，血液淌成的湖面上聚集一大片金光闪闪的凤蝶。再往前看是一具无头尸体，切口整齐，头颅抛在麦考伊脚边五步远。

麦考伊认出那是一头北美白颈棕熊，他紧张地将霰弹枪上膛，端平瞄准——谁他妈知道能扭断一只两米高棕熊的又是什么生物？

“嘿，你能帮帮我吗？它快死了。”

岩石后面冒出一只大红色的人类手掌，跟着一串清亮的青年声音，嗯哼，标准西海岸口音，最后跳出一个瘦高的，看上去不超过三十岁的黑发年轻人。

“请问，先生，你会急救止血吗？它……哦，我是说这只北美红雀，它快死了。”青年指了指掌心里的小东西说。

他说得非常有礼貌，就像你会在某个日式餐馆见到的彬彬有礼的服务生，眼睛是少见的亚洲人独有的亮棕色。

“当然，我是一个医生。”

麦考伊说完这句话就后悔了，因为他刚想到自己现在三天没剃胡子衬衣卷到手肘露出汗渍并端着满弹霰弹枪的模样着实不可能是一个“医生”，于是他在青年介于怀疑和憋笑的表情里补充了一句：“曾经是，好吧。”

给一只折断翅膀的北美红雀包扎并不是一件难事，但更让麦考伊在意的是被越来越多苍蝇围攻的棕熊尸体。在他忍不住多瞟了两眼后黑发青年——他自我介绍叫做苏鲁光——轻描淡写地说“它企图偷袭我，然后我稍微用力地砍了一刀”。

“这很明显不是稍微用力，你受过正规军队训练。”麦考伊也轻描淡写地回应，他再熟悉不过正规军的行事方式：毫不犹豫，一击必中。出乎意料的是对方没有否认，而是耸耸肩把受伤的小鸟捧在手心，踩到湖边的岩石上，小心地撩起湖水一捧湖水，让几滴水顺着指尖流进小鸟的鸟喙边缘。

“参加过，但我现在是个植物学家。”

麦考伊的戒心依然提得很紧，远远得很难判断那人说话的语气，因此他只是站在大石头旁边原地不动，寻思着此地不宜久留。一个不超过三十岁，独自在黄石公园旅行，并且在军队待过的植物学家？医生一点都不想惹上麻烦。

橙色和紫色相间的晚霞开始向大棱镜移动，从遥远的湖对岸慢慢地延伸到苏鲁蹲着的地方。麦考伊只能看清苏鲁像抱着一颗玻璃心脏一样捧着小生物，半低着头低声说话，他甚至不着痕迹地笑了一下，然后将嘴唇贴在小鸟紫红色的羽毛上。

湖面被吹起一层鱼鳞状的涟漪，交叠着蔓延到苏鲁所在的方向。苏鲁似乎看着这片湖水看呆了，在岩石上半蹲着，像一只眺望远方，独自守着领地的黑色幼狼。

麦考伊想起了一个核战前的春天，他在鹰角峰光秃秃的树林里见到了刚出生的幼狼，踩着没有融化的浮冰跳到溪流的对岸。

当然，如今的鹰角峰只剩下主流，旁边那些漂亮的小树林早就和着麦考伊去而不复返的童年回忆被核弹通通炸上天。

苏鲁已经从湖边走了回来，拽起明显能压垮他的登山包准备绕行到湖的对岸，和麦考伊相反的方向。他清晰地对麦考伊说了一声：“谢谢。”走了几步停下后再次回头：“你觉得我不像一个植物学家？但是你不像一个医生，更像一个流浪探险家。”

流浪探险家很符合现在的麦考伊，他想了想从烟盒里倒出一根手卷烟递给苏鲁，忍不住笑着说：“麦考伊，圈里人叫我老骨头。或许我们可以一起走？”

黄石河卷着鹰角峰融化的雪水缓缓流淌，冲刷出一片广阔无垠的平原，而徒步跨越平原的两个人形就像偌大土黄色画布上两个灰褐的点。

苏鲁在睡前总会拿出一个牛皮纸素描本，借着太阳能吊灯看着上面的图案，鼻子贴得很近，几乎要把脸埋进纸张里。麦考伊知道那是苏鲁自己画的，每一页的空白处都工整地抄着这些已经消失的植物的学名。

其中有的纸页残留暗红色的痕迹，还有的从中间被一撕两半，再用透明胶带仔细地拼接起来。麦考伊看到了明显是蔷薇科某种植物的茎部，但原本是花冠的部分只剩下焦黑一片。

苏鲁从素描本里抬起头，似乎他总能敏锐地看出麦考伊所想的事情，用铅笔比划着那夸黑乎乎的地方说：“ _Rosa rugosa f. albo-plena_ ，我们家很早以前种过，但是被烧掉了。”

他吐出拉丁语的调子又平又稳，像某个戴着黑框眼镜的老学究端着一碗清水，从开满白色玫瑰花的长廊里走过。

“哦……那太可惜了。”

麦考伊只能这样说，接着他走到帐篷外拨弄炭火，保证一晚上都有充足热源供应。

后来他向苏鲁借了素描本，在旅行跋涉的闲暇时间开始临摹上面的植物图画。苏鲁起初是好奇地看着麦考伊临摹，到后来冷不丁指出他画错的地方。

除此之外的事情苏鲁都避而不谈，以至于旅行一周后麦考伊仍然不知道苏鲁从哪里来。

也许是西海岸，那儿有很多亚裔人。

“苏鲁小子，给我留个地址。”

将头枕在登山包上午睡的苏鲁不情愿地睁开一只眼睛望向麦考伊，干燥的阳光将黑色的眉毛晒得根根分明，而麦考伊印着深绿色龟背竹的衬衣已经褪色成浅绿。“你要干什么？”

“我想借走这个图册继续临摹，然后寄还给你。”麦考伊用铅笔屁股磨损的粉色橡皮点了点画册，他正在临摹画册上的蝴蝶兰，铅笔在他手里稳当地画出一条长长的痕迹，变成蝴蝶兰修长叶子的一部分。苏鲁抽过麦考伊手中的铅笔，在黄色草稿纸的一角认真写着什么，然后把本子推回去，继续躺回阴凉的石头上。

“弗吉尼亚？我以为你是三藩人，来自西海岸。”麦考伊看了看地址问。

“曾经是，看我不顺眼的老板把我赶出来了。”麦考伊还想补充一句“这样看来我们都是南方人了”，但他明显察觉到苏鲁不像是一个会对某个地方有归属感的人。

黑发青年再次睡了过去，小小的褐蚁顺着苏鲁搭在砂砾上的手指往上爬，麦考伊轻轻弹走了它，看着小东西不满地缩成一团，迅速溜到石头的缝隙里。

远离城市的夜空黑得不像话，不仅吞噬所有的光明，也贪婪咀嚼所有的声音。沙丘变成弓背匍匐的沙漠骆驼，山棱化作守卫黄石的尖峰，巨物们安然望着行走在黑暗中的人形，殊不知平原上正举行着宴会狂欢。

这是麦考伊旅行的最后一天，他明天就要登上十天一班次的货车离开黄石公园，而苏鲁还要继续前进，“往更深的地方”，他说。

他们沉默地在火堆前面分享一只烧烤野兔，依然保持着一路上不多交谈的沉默氛围。直到麦考伊朝苏鲁晃了晃手里的酒瓶——酒精可是打开一个人话匣子的好东西，更何况是在资源短缺的日子。

但是苏鲁又露出了那个精明而平淡的笑容，轻声说：“抱歉，莱纳德，我不擅长喝酒。”

“那你真是失去了人生的一大乐趣，还是说你害怕喝醉了被我酒后套话？”

苏鲁突然止不住地大笑起来，几乎要挤出眼泪。麦考伊差点被这个“太过释放情绪”的苏鲁光吓了一跳，附和了尴尬的几声笑。

“我总是……有些奇怪，奇怪的笑点，我的同事说我非常不合群。”苏鲁在止住之后努力绷住笑容说，“只是‘酒后套话’这个说法真的很可爱。”

这次该轮到麦考伊笑了。

“我从未听过人用可爱来形容这个词。”

“那你现在听说过了。”苏鲁耸耸肩，并附上一个狡黠的微笑。

“你的同事说的对，苏鲁，”麦考伊喝了一口干辣的波本威士忌总结性地说：“你真的很奇怪。”

“我的荣幸，老骨头。”苏鲁在钻进睡袋之前说。

麦考伊第二天醒来时苏鲁已经走了，把睡袋，垃圾和昨日留下的炭火都清理得一干二净。除了麦考伊枕头下的素描本和两行地址，他什么都没留下。

一场大雨漏水进了麦考伊的登山包，他气急败坏地用吹风机吹干素描本时，发现那两行地址消失不见。

或许苏鲁光就没想拿回这个本子。

麦考伊花了整整三年零两个月才临摹完整本植物，顺便补上了缺少的部分。当他凭着记忆查找弗吉尼亚是否有一位叫苏鲁光的植物学家时，他几乎是能预料到肯定一无所获。

麦考伊更加肯定苏鲁光根本不想拿回素描本。

接下来的八年，麦考伊开始沉迷密码学。再经过四年后他终于肯定这个本子只是一个普通的素描本，记录了许多漂亮的植物素描，没有任何奇奇怪怪的，惊世骇俗的，不可见人的秘密。

莱纳德 麦考伊最终还是去了弗吉尼亚，他已经记不清当年的黄石公园旅行都去了哪些地方，但“苏鲁光”这个名字他必须记住。因为它听上去很怪异，就像它的黑发主人一样奇怪。

老人坐在喷泉旁边摩挲已经卷边发黄的素描本，女儿乔安娜催促他快点跟上，前面还有著名的日光大街，她想要好好逛一圈。

“ _Rosa rugosa f. albo-plena_ ，谢谢你帮我补全它，老骨头。”

他听见了一个中年男人的声音，像个戴黑框眼镜的老学究。

春天的喷泉溅起金色的水花。

END


End file.
